Angel's Chain
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Inuyasha,and Miroku are slaves because of a war in their childhood.Being the troublesome slaves got them sent to the south.The Higurashi area.Where they meet the mysterious past Kagome,and the bad chick Sango.Will they be able to overdue Naraku's plans?IK
1. Angel's Chain

Hey!Darkshadow At Midnight Here!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

**Author Note:I know I have like a million things to do.The other stories I will finish soon.I just had another idea.So I had to get started on it.DolphinGirl0113 is very talented.An idol to me! She gave me this great idea so yeah!Here we go!**

**Story Name:Angel Chain's**

**Summary 1:Inuyasha is a slave.Who doesn't like being bossed around.Not obeying is what sets his fate.**

Inuyasha growled as the man chuckled before him. He wrapped the cord around his fist,and put his hands on his hip still laughing. Inuyasha struggled to get up. Miroku helped Inuyasha up. Inuyasha pushed Miroku away.

"Do you want more,slave?"he chuckled unwrapping his cord.

Miroku held Inuyasha back trying to ignore his own wounds"Stop it,Inuyasha!They aren't worth trying to fight with.You don't have the strength."

Inuyasha winced at his wounds then fell to his knees. His messy raven hair spilled over his shoulder bare shoulders. Miroku sat beside him as the three guards laughed gleefully. The door opened and a woman with raven hair tied in a bun,and her crimson eyes full of disgust as she walked into the smelly room.

"Enough you basturds!I ordered you them ready for their leave" They looked at Kagura like statues. "The master of the south doesn't have time to be waiting around.Naraku will see to your demise.Get them loaded up!"spat the woman.

The men bowed"Yes,Lady Kagura!"

She snorted then gave the two slaves disgusted looks. Kagura turned and left the room not a care in the world for the two slaves. Inuyasha held back the urge to start messing with the silver chain around her neck. To become his half demon self. Inuyasha got to his feet. Miroku followed his movements.

One man grabbed Inuyasha then another grabbed Miroku roughly. They made their way outside where the sky rumbled angerly. The men tossed Inuyasha,and Miroku into the wooden cart that had no top to block out the rain. The men got into the covered wagon and wipped the horse to start down the trail of the north. Miroku,and Inuyasha looked at the darkened sky. As it began to drizzle.

"Damn them."growled Inuyasha fiddleing with the silver chain he had possed for over two months now.

Miroku sighed"Come now,Inuyasha,if you hadn't threathened to kill them we wouldn't have scars abon our backs now would we?"

"Keh,"snorted Inuyasha not wanting to deny. He hated all the people who treated them like dirt. Even tried to give them pity which rarely happened. He punched the wooden cart.

The men called"Calm down,half breed!We won't pay for your behavior!"

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip. Trying not to say a word. Miroku gave a sigh of relief.

16-year old Kagome Higurashi ran down the hall of the castle. Her black boots clicked as she hustled down the hall. Her dark blue dress stopped just above her knees. A black chain hung around her neck. Two big black doors came into view. Kagome ran in panting. She panted.

"Kagome!Where have you been!The slaves will be here soon!"he growled.

Kagome panted trying to catch her breath"I'm sorry,Father!"

She sat down,and stared at her cold father. His hazel eyes half grey. Kagome's face became serious. She waited for his next words. He relaxed,and leaned against his table.

"You should go help Sango in the stables.You know I don't want you coming face to face with those mongrels"he hissed coldly.

Kagome sighed"They aren't all dogs,D-

"No complaining!I don't want you here,and that is final!Go to the stables!"he spat standing up straight.

Kagome stood up a bit afraid. He had been quite abusive ever since her mother died in the war 9-years ago"Yes,father"

The door opened and a maid walked in. Her long burnette hair spilled over her shoulder as she bowed. She was about 28. Older than Kagome but younger than Rayon by a year.

"The slaves are waiting out front my lord"she explained in a hush tone.

Rayon,whose Mr.Higurashi,walked toward Kagome and grabbed her arm then stomped out. Kagome squeaked but kept up with his pace. He walked threw the front door. Rain poured over the slaves. The guards well covered. Rayon bent over to whisper in Kagome's ear.

Rayon hissed"Go to the stables,and stop stalling!"

He pushed Kagome off the steps. She caught herself. She jumped off the steps. Inuyasha,and Miroku looked a each other,Rayon,then Kagome. She wiped her tears then took off down the path toward the stables.

"Nice to finally see you arrive.I'll have to alert Naraku about his guards taking their time getting here"he spoke threw clenched teeth. Looking toward the path Kagome left.

They bowed"Sorry,my lord!Here are your slaves you wanted,my lord!"shook the guards.

"Pathetic!Eri!Eri!"called Rayon angerly. The quiet maid ran out,and bowed before Rayon.

Rayon sighed"Take them to the dungeon by the stables,and away from my daughter!"

"Yes,me lord!"she panted below him. He waved her off the walked back inside. The guards were on their way.

Eri walked over to the two,and pointed to the path"This is the path we'll be heading" they began down the trail.

"Why thank you for your kindness my lady"smirked Miroku looking at her backside in interest. Inuyasha elbowed him then glared at him. He sighed.

Inuyasha grumbled"What's this basturd like?"

"Do you mean,Lord Rayon?"she asked quietly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes"Who else am I talking about,wretch!"

"He's very cold.No different then the other master's you've been with I'm afraid.Ever since Lord Naraku started that war,and killed his wife... Lady Larain.She... was such a kind lady.In order to keep his daughter from slavery... he had to be this way."she whispered.

Miroku asked"Was that his daughter he'd been so cruel too?"

"Yes.He... blames her for his wife's death"she muttered. Inuyasha shrugged and snorted. Miroku sighed.

They walked into the stables the rain now blocked off. Eri looked around concerned and worried about where Sango,and Kagome were. She heard laughing and opened a stable to see two teen girls laughing. They vanished when they saw Eri.

Eri pulled the two up,and took the out the stall"You're suppose to be working not sitting around."

"I'm tired of working,Eri."complained Sango. Kagome stood behind Sango looking at the ground.

Eri sighed"Kagome you're quite lucky Rayon didn't deicide to come up here himself." She only nodded.

"Let's go you two"whispered Eri opening at door to a dark room.

Miroku sighed and followed after taking one last look at Sango. Inuyasha snorted and pushed past Kagome. Kagome looked at him. He looked back at her with pure hatred. The black chain around her neck got his attention. He took one last look into her shy hazel eyes then walked into the cellur. The chain still puzzling him.

Inuyasha asked"Yo... that chain around that wretches neck?What is it?"

"First off.Don't ever call her wretch again.If it weren't for Kagome's begging you'd be dead right now,and second off.That chain contains secrets I don't know.All I know is that it's called the Angel's Chain... so... there.I know you're half demon by that chain around your neck.It'll be removed by tommorow"she explained illy.

Inuyasha smirked"Finally" Miroku wondered why she took that insult of Kagome seriously.

"If I may ask.Why did you take that insult so personally?"asked Miroku. Inuyasha crossed his arms,and snorted.

Eri whispered"To tell you the truth... Kagome's a slave just like you two.Not able to do anything but be ordered round,and beaten,but... she's wounded more deeply then any of you"

"How's that?!Her father cuts her hair or something dumb like that?!"spat Inuyasha bitterly. There's no person in the world that could recieve worser punishment then slaves.

Eri turned on her heel and glared at Inuyasha"Shut your mouth!You should think before you speak!Her mother was killed just before her eyes!T-

"I don't want to hear her sad story!I also watched my mother die!My father was killed at least she still has one!"spat Inuyasha. His eyes trying to turn blood crimson.

Eri spat"You just don't get it!Also in order to not get as much of leaving her basturd of a father she was raped!You're only beaten!I doubt any woman would want to touch you foul mouth basturd!"

They stared at Eri shocked. Miroku clenched his fist in anger. Anger rose inside him. Inuyasha had to rethink his life before evening thinking of his life being as bad.

"Don't go no further.I can clearly see this is where we should stop"muttered Miroku.

Eri turned and continued down the hall"I like your wisdom,but be warned.If you ever insult Kagome... I'll see to your demise.I mean it"

"Keh,"snorted Inuyasha. Eri clenched her fist but didn't bother say anything.


	2. Away With The Wind

Hi!DarkShadow At Might Here!!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

**Author Note:**_Here's Chapter 2! Sorry it took me so long.School interfered! So here we are with Chapter 2. Enjoy! _

__

_**Summary 2:**__So Inuyasha hates Kagome just because she looked him in the eye. Also he's curious about that black chain. Curiosity killed the cat... _

_Angel's Chain Chapter 2 "Away With The Wind"_

Kagome slipped on her black plain long sleeve shirt, then a black skirt,and boots then stood up. She put her long raven in a black cap then walked to the door. She peeked outside the room then smiled. It was clear. Kagome made he way to the front door.

She stopped before her father's office. There was silence. He must've left out somewhere. Kagome walked outside. The icy cold winter air blew the strands of hair in her face. Kagom made her way toward the stables. She walked up the path. Mud puddles had earth worms,and tadpoles.

Kagome walked into the stables to see Sango leaning against the wall. She had on her usual demon slayer suit. Kagome walked up to her.

"Are you a boy or girl,Kags take the hat off"groaned Sango.

Kagome shook her head"I like wearing this hat"

"Whatever.Let's get in an out before Eri comes"whispered Sango looking around.

They walked into the dark cellur. Kagome grabbed the torch,and they continued their journey to the cellur. They came up to a hall of jail cells. The room dripped of water as though it were a cave. They walked down the hall.

Kagome looked in the cells. the slaves glared at them as they past them. Sango looked at Kagome's pained look.

Sango,and Kagome finally reached the door they were looking for too. Inuyasha,and Miroku's cell was right beside.

Inuyasha mummbled"What are you two doing here"

"Crap!The doors locked,Kagome!We can't get in!"groaned Sango pissed she kicked the lock.

Kagome whispered"Eri did it" Kagome's eyes flashed purple.

"What's with the hat?"asked Inuyasha. He eyed the black chain.

Sango looked at them"She's weird" Kagome punched the lock and it fell off.

"Yes!We're in!"smiled Sango. Inuyasha looked at Miroku shocked.

Inuyasha asked"How'd you do that?" Kagome looked at him but didn't say anything.

Sango opened the door. A eery wind blew. Kagome smiled,and ran in.

"Hey!Kagome!Wait up!"called Sango walking in,and closing the door behind her.

Kagome,and Sango walked up the dirty steps. When they finally reached the top there was a forest. Free to roam. Kagome ran into the forest,and Sango laughed and followed.

_**Later That Day**_

Rayon stomped down the cellur. Eri tried to keep up. The torch was in her hand as well. Not wanting to drop it so she power walked. They came across the door beside Inuyasha,and Miroku's cell. Rayon picked up the lock.

Rayon barked"Stay here,Eri!"

"Please,Rayon,don't be harsh on her"she whispered softly.

Rayon spat"I didn't ask for your suggestion!I said stare here and I mean it!"

He walked in and slammed the door behind him. She jumped then sighed. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at Eri. Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms caring less. Miroku was about to ask what was going on until the door swung open,and Sango fell out sobbing.

She got out and ran down the hall crying. Rayon stomp out. He had Kagome's arm. She was crying as well.

"Rayon!You're gonn hurt her arm!Please calm down!"yelled Eri following. All the slaves ran to the bars to watch. Even Inuyasha,and Miroku.

Kagome sobbed"Dad please don't hit me!I'm sorry!"

"Shut up!You've done this when I told you not to haven't you!?Answer me!"he yelled there was a slap sound and it echoed threw the cellur.

Miroku,and Inuyasha were wide eyed. Kagome was thrown in front of Inuyasha and Miroku's cellur. Rayon pointed at her.

Rayon yelled"you're nothing but a disgrace!Since you love coming in here sommuch stay here!If you weren't born your mother wo-

"Rayon!Stop it!"yelled Eri as she stood in front of him.

Rayon looked Kagome in the eyes. It was full of sorrow. His gaze changed. Kagome wiped the blood of her face and then covered her face. Rayon turned and walked away.

Eri sighed,looked at Kagome then left. Kagome just stayed there. She cried in her hands.

Miroku sat where she was beside their jail cell"Hey,you,Ka... Kagome."

Her black necklace shined it disappeared. Two cat ears appeared on her head,nails became claws. they gasped as did the other slaves. Miroku shook the shock off.

"Y... you're not even human"whispered Miroku.

Kagome shot her head up,and looked for her necklace. She touched her head then gasped. She let tears slip.

Kagome whispered"I'm so sorry mom"

"What's with you"asked Inuyasha kneeling beside Miroku.

Kagome looked at him with purple eyes"Nothing..."

Kagome stood up,and searche around for her necklace. It appeared in Inuyasha's hand it shined. Inuyasha looked at it confused. Kagome's eyes widened. She knelt in front of him. He looked at it then at her. What was the deal? Miroku looked at the necklace not at the two staring at each other.

Kagome sliped her arm threw the bars. He gave it to her. Their hands met,and what felt like electricity shot threw them both. She snatched her hand back,and he stared up at her shocked. Kagome wiped her tears.

"I... I have to go..."whispered Kagome who ran off. Inuyasha looked after her shocked.

Miroku asked"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I don't know... but I feel really weird right now"whispered Inuyasha.


	3. The First Affection From Him

Hey!DarkShadow At Midnight Here!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Author Note:**__Okay for the clueless one's that was Inu and Kags first affection!!! Duh!!!_

__

_**Story:Angel Chain**_

_**Summary # 3:**__Kagome,and Inuyasha are confussed about that feeling and 'vision' they both had when they touched. Kagome knows a little more about it then Inuyasha thinks. Also... Kagome wants to find a way to get them free. Maybe get threw to her father._

_Chapter Name # 3:The Visable Purple Eyes.That Has The Silver Letter_

Kagome,and Sango sat on the front porch. Rayon had left out to Naraku's castle. He'd sent a letter about something and wouldn't be back until later on. Kagome smiled as she read the letter he left behind for her and Sango.

_Dear Kagome,and Sango,_

_I'm very sorry I overreacted.I suppose you can go in there anytime you want.Do anything you want.Kagome... I'm really sorry for what I said.I didn't mean what I said to you.Those slaves you were talking about letting out... I grant that one wish._

_Love you father,_

_Rayon Higurashi_

"So... are we gonna let them out?"asked Sango.

Kagome smiled"Yeah... let's go.Then we'll go out to get them some descent clothes"

"I can't believe you had the guts to ask your father that after that inccident"sighed Sango as they made their way down the path.

Kagome smiled"I know he doesn't mean to hurt me."

Sango looked at Kagome,and smiled.

_**Stables**_

They walked to Inuyasha,and Miroku's cell. Sango leaned against the wall. Kagome knelt in front of the cell,and felt around the ground. She pull a key from the dirt.

Miroku asked overexicted"W... what are you doing"

"You're offically free"whispered Kagome as she put the key in the lock.

She unlocked it then opened the door. Miroku hugged Kagome then Sango. She walked over to Inuyasha who was wide eyed.

Kagome asked"Are you okay?"

"This isn't some crul joke is it?If it is... I swear I-

"No!I'm serious.You're on..."smiled Kagome taking his hand.

The four of them left back to the castle. Miroku was so excited about finally being free that he continued to jump. Sango rolled her eyes,but smiled as well. They finally made it to the castle. Kagome took them to a empty to room not far from her own.

They walked into the room.

Kagome smiled"This is your room.Me,and Sango are going to go to the closest shop to get you something to wear that isn't shredded.I got a good thought of what you'd like"

"Don't get us little dresses or skirts"grunted Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled"I won't don't worry.Just stay in hear until I get back,okay?"

"Alright"the both said. Kagome,and Sango left.

Kagome had brought what she wanted,and they were on their way home. They walked in silence. until they spoted someone not far away walking.

Sango groaned"Oh hell... you didn't tell me,Kikyo was coming to your castle,Kagome"

"I didn't know that she was... she... can't found out about Inuyasha,and Miroku.Let's take the short cut!"whispered Kagome as Sango,and Kagome ran into the woods.

They came across a path,then ran down it then turned left into a huge plain meadow. The castle was right in fron of them. They ran in the castle,and into Inuyasha,and Miroku's room. Sango locked the door,and sighed of satisfacation.

Inuyasha asked"What's with you?"

"Nothing here"smiled Kagome.

She handed Miroku a purple monk kimono,and Inuyasha a red kimono. They were pretty shocked. They actually like it. Kagome pointed at the bathroom.

"The bathroom is right there.One of you shower then the next"instructed Sango for Kagome.

Miroku ran into the bathroom first,and Inuyasha sighed heavily.

Kagome smiled"We'll be back in an hour.You two should be sparkling by then,and keep this door lock would you.There' someone here... that shouldn't know about you.So if someone knocks don't so anything.I'll be able to pick the lock,and come in so don't worry.Let's give them some privacy,Say.We'll be back!"

Sango,and Kagome walked out the room,and down to Kagome's room. Kagome changed into a white tank top,with a striped hoodie sweater,with truck flap jeans 35 inseam,and causal tie shoes. Sango changed into her slayer suit. There was a knock at the door,and they froze between conversation.

Kagome walked to her door,and opened it. There stood Kikyo in a black peasant dress.

"Hello,half sister"she smiled walking in.

Kagome asked"Why are you here?"

"I hear there are two new slaves.Are they boys?girls?"she asked smirking.

Kagome sneered"Their my slaves this time,Kikyo.So stay away from them!"

"What?Father let you ne-

"He let me free them!"spat Kagome.

Kikyo was shocked"Is that so?Hmm... I'll be back to see them,Shista"

"Don't call me your little sister.We were born the same day!Just with different mothers!"yelled Kagome getting angry. Kagome's black necklace disappeared once again,and she groaned.

Two cat ears appeared on her head,her nails became claws,and her eyes became their beautiful purple color. There was silver around her pupil. Kikyo laughed her way out the castle. Kagome,and Sango made their way back to Inuyasha,and Miroku's room. She unlocked the door,and walked in,and they were fully dressed.

Inuyasha stood"Looking for this?"

"Thanks"she smiled,and took it from his hands.

The electric shock with threw them once again. Miroku looked at them weirdly as did Sango. They'd seen that flash of light. Sango gasped knowing what it was.

Kagome looked at her"Uh... let's go"

They made their way out the castle. Rayon was hugging Kikyo then he looked up at her. Kagome walked over to him. Rayon pulled away from Kikyo,and hugged Kagome.

"I'm so sorry.I had to get my senses and realize what your mother actually left behind for me"whispered Rayon.

Kagome smiled"It's alright... I love you,Dad"

"I love you too"he whispered. Kikyo crossed her arms.

Then turned toward Inuyasha,and her eyes widened. She walked toward.

Kikyo asked"What's your name?Are you the slave that was freed,by Kagome?"

"Inuyasha,and yes"he grumbled out.

Noticing she looked a lot like Kagome. Sango stood in fron of Kikyo as she took a step.

Sango snarled"Back off,slut!You're not about to chew on him then spit him out like you do every other boy in the freakin place!"

"Oh... I'm so scared"shivered Kikyo in a fake way.

They heard Kagome yell in shock"WHAT!NO!YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"What's going on?"asked Sango.

Kagome had tears spilling out her eyes"Dad... you can't do it"

"Don't cry,Kagome... I have to... that time is coming,and Naraku has betrayed me,and these lands.I have to protect it.My brother's coming to take care of things here at the castle."he said signing.

Sango walked over,and asked"W...what happened,Rayon?"

"The war... it's start again.The jewel has been found,and in Naraku's hand.He won't give it to me... so... there's going to be war.The book... Book Of The Request.It has the crystal of acceptance.I need you,Sango,and those two with you to found it,and defeat Naraku.I know I won't survive on the way threw the Hills Of Death.I need you to be strong,Kagome"he explained.

Kagome hugged her father,and whispered"Promise to tell mother... that I love her"

"I... will,Kagome.I have to go"he whispered.

Kagome pulled away. He slipped a bracelet on her wrist He got onto the horse,and disappeared down the trail. It was her her last time... seeing her father. She looked down at the bracelet. There was a smooth rock as the charm.

He'd told her his mother gave it to him before she died. She's always like touching the stone. Sango stood beside Kagome.

Sango whispered"Everything will be fine,Kagome"

"I hope you're right...


	4. Star Of Hope Is Only Believe By Humans W

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha. If I did... let's see.I'd have a lot more InuKag... and I'd have way more comedy! But I don't! So you get it!

Story Name:Angel Chain's

Chapter Name:Star Of Hope Are Only Believed By Humans Which I'm Not

Summary # 4:As three weeks finally pass things get harder and harder. The Book Of Request,and the Crystal Of Acceptance is being stalk by Naraku as well.Inuyasha begins to get stronger and stronger feelings for Kagome as October rolls in.Will they find the Book,and the Crystal in time?! In time to save her fater rom dying at the Hills Of Death?

Angel Chain's Tape 4 (beep)

Author(DSAMHERE):Please to all people out there... keep your grammer comments to yourself.Nobodies perfect I know.So... repeat that to yourself,and move on! I'm not like you!I don't have author brains!So KEEP YOUR GRAMMER BULL CRAP TO YOUR GOT DAMN SELF WOULD'CHA! Dang! It's irritating! That's like telling me what to do.I understand you're helping but... just please keep it to yourself. I mean it. I will start an arguement with you.If I don't want to waste my breath I'll put 'yeah un huh yeah un huh yeah un huh... thanks for the suggestion' If you continue to do it.Your 2nd time...will be a flame from me! Read it,Like it,hate it,guess about it,then review! NO GRAMMER CRAP!

Kagome sat beside Inuyasha. Sango,and Miroku had already gone asleep. It'd been three weeks already and they weren't getting anywhere. Kagome was gloomy. Inuyasha began to get these strange thoughts,and feelings toward her.

"_I want to comfort her so badly.She must be hurting.Wait!Why do I care!I'm nothing but her slave/bodyguard!She's nothing but a nontrusting,b...beautiful,lov- Hey!Stop that!Grrr!"_thought Inuyasha beginning to growl.

Kagome looked at him to see he was red. He'd be acting all nervous around her lately. She'd always think it was funny. Kagome giggled. He nearly jumped out his skin.

"What's so funny,wretch!"he grumbled.

Kagome stopped laughing then crossed her arms"Nothing's funny... my bad maybe it was your enormous head"

"WHAT?"shouted Inuyasha.

His mouth on the ground in shock. Kagome got up,and left into the forest he jumped to his feet,and ran after her. She grumbled unpolite things about him.

Inuyasha asked"What was that insult for!It wasn't nessacary!"

"For the past three weeks you've been calling me wretch!Call me by my name you,jerk!"yelled Kagome stomping away.

Inuyasha caught up"That's something dumb to get angry about!"

"_That's something dumb to get angry about_"mimmcked Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving"What did you say?!"

"Let go of me!"she yelled struggling under his strong hold.

He pulled her into a hug,and she gasped. Inuyasha burried his face in her dark raven hair,and took a breath. Her scent was of rain and jasmine's. He'd be eager to hold her warm body. She hugged him back,and relaxed.

Kagome asked"Inuyasha?"

"Just shut up,and let me hug you?!"he whispered/hissed.

Kagome smiled and let herself hug him as well. She began to doze after a while. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and walked back to camp.

She whispered"I shouldn't be sleeping.I'm not sleepy.Let me down"

"Yes you are,Kagome.Go to sleep.I'll watch over you.I promise"he vowed looking ahead.

Kagome blushed a pink color"You said my name"

"Duh.Can't you hear.Go to sleep.Get some sleep"he ordered.

Kagome relaxed,and fell asleep in his arms. He smirked. He looked down at her as he made his way toward camp.

_**Next Day**_

Everyone was on the trail. Searching for the items they needed. They finally got to the mountains in the south. A eery wind blew past them.

"Wow... it's freezing out here"shivered Sango.

Kagome whispered"Really?I hadn't notice?"

"Are you being sarcastic?"asked Sango getting angry.

Kagome shook her head"No.Seriously.It doesn't seem very cold out here to me"

"You're weird"muttered Sango.

Kagome smiled then sung"Bite me"

Sango crossed her arms and didn't say another word. Inuyasha rolled his eyes,and Miroku grinned. They continued walking until the ground began to rumble voilently.

"What's going on!?"yelled Sango falling back into Miroku's arms.

Miroku pulled Sango to her feet then put her behind him. She was red as a tomato. A little kitsue,and a neko demon ran from the forest. Kagome,and Sango gasped as a tree began to fall over them.

Kagome screamed"Shippo, Kilala watch out!"

Kagome ran over toward them and grabbed them then jumped out of the way. She fell over the clif that wasn't there before. She screamed.

"KAGOME!"yelled Inuyasha.

Everyone ran over to the edge. She was hanging onto the side. Inuyasha grabbed her hand,and pulled her up. Shippo were on Sango crying. The unknown earthquake came to a stop soon as Kagome's feet touched the ground.

Inuyasha yelled"Watch where you step next time would you!"

"I didn't ask for your help!"yelled Kagome dusting her clothing off.

Inuyasha yelled"Do you want to die!?"

She didn't answer making everyone gasp except Shippo,and Kilala of course. She looked at the ground angerly. Kagome crossed her arms, and looked at the ground. Shippo sniffed,and tugged on Kagome's kimono. She picked him up.

"What are you doing out here,Shippo?"asked Kagome walking away.

The others followed. Sango looked at Inuyasha as did Miroku. He had this soft look on his eye. As though he were having a flashback. He turned to look at Miroku who looked away. He knew what he was thinking. Miroku looked at Kagome's backside.

_**Flashback-A Year Ago**_

_"Miroku!What are you doing!Stop!"yelled Inuyasha pulling Miroku awat from the cliff. _

_He was attempting to jump off. All the memories, the beatings he couldn't take it anymore._

_Miroku yelled"No!Let me go!Even if you stop me!I'll find a way!I-_

_"Do you actually want to die!?"yelled Inuyasha shaking his friend angerly._

_Miroku didn't answer. He looked at the ground angerly. Inuyasha gasped in shock. Already knowing that was a yes._

_Inuyasha growled"No!I won't let you!You can't let them win over your sanity!"_

_"I know!My mother always told me never to but look how she ended up!Dead!Just like yours!Now I'm in this world with no freedom!They already have my sanity!"yelled Miroku as tears burned his eyes. He refused to cry._

_Inuyasha relaxed"Fine... go ahead.Tell me what you'll accomplish,Miroku"_

_Inuyasha walked off. Miroku fell to his knee's. Thinking over his thoughts. He wouldn't accomplish anything... but the basturds happiness. Miroku punched the ground. Repeadly. Refuseing to fall for their trap._

_"Damn it!"he yelled angerly. Inuyasha looked at him from a distance._

_**End Flashback-A Year Later**_

Miroku jabbed his staff he was given into the earth angerly.

Miroku yelled"Kagome!Is that what you want?!" She froze then turned around in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"she asked angerly looking into his eyes coldly.

Miroku asked"Do you actually want death!?"

She let her arms drop to her side. Kagome closed her eyes then opened them angerly. She looked into the monks eyes with a whle different emotion. Sadness, and jealousy.

"Shut up!You don't know how I feel right know!I'm not like you!I promised my mother I wouldn't think about giving in!," She spat blinking back tears. Sango took a step toward Kagome. "Keep your mind where it's suppose to be!Out of mine damn it!Before I even think about killing myself that basturd will be dead!"

"Ka... Kagome"whispered Sango.

Kagome yelled"Don't say it!I'm fine!Just leave me alone!I'm different!"

She put her hand's in her hair in frustration. Sango got angry and yanked Kagome's arm down. She glared into her eyes.

"You're no different then him,or me!You know you wanted to let go and just fall into your mother's arms!Damn it!Stop denying it!"yelled Sango.

Kagome yelled"Stop it!What I feel is none of your concern!"

She stomped off. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and turned her toward her. She looked up into his luring amber eyes,and everything froze. She couldn't move nor yell at him. His eyes were soft with so many emotion. Kagome opened her mouthe, but he put his finger on her lips.

"Guys go on ahead!We'll catch up!"called Inuyasha not looking back.

They nodded and left on Kilala.

Inuyasha let go of her hand and asked"You're making the smae mistake Miroku made a year ago.He wanted to kill himself.Sick of life's meaning less days"

"I'm not Miroku!Damn it!I'm Kagome!"yelled Kagome stepping away.

Inuyasha yelled"I know who you are do you!"

"You've only known me for almost a month big deal!You barely know anything about me!"she yelled back.

Inuyasha yelled"You're exactly like me!Wondering everyday when things are going to change!Wondering when I was ever gonna be able to just lay down and sleep all day!Wondering if tommorow would be the same!"

She didn't say anything considering every word was true. They ignored the sky as it rumbled. Warning that it was going to rain.

"Tell me,Kagome.What would you accomplish by killing yourself?"he asked Inuyasha calmly as she looked at the single raindrop on her hand.

Kagome looked up as a tear escaped"Nothing... I'll accomplish nothing."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug. Kagome let tears roll free. Just like she wanted to be. Free. She was just like Inuyasha.

A slave looking for freedom. Even though they were free physically. They weren't mentally. None of them were. By killing themself they'd fail the people they loved.

"Love... "thought Kagome to herself.

She clenched onto his blood red kimono. His scent of the mysterious forest. Her necklave shined,and it fell to the ground. She pulled away and looked up at Inuyasha. Those bright purple eyes lured him in.

He leaned in. Her hand slid into his as his lips touched her's. Rain fell onto them making the kiss wet and warm. They ignored the rain. They felt a strange feeling within them.

A sword appeared at Inuyasha's waist. He ignored it,and deepened the kiss. He put his hand on her cheek. His other hand at her waist. The kiss was heated.

They finally pulled away. He looked into her eyes.

Kagome whispered"Inu... Inuyasha...

"Shh... I... I've had this feeling toward you since that day,Kagome"he whispered inches from her lips.

Kagome whispered back"I have too"

"I won't let you... promise me you won't,Kagome"whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered"I promise I won't,Kagome"

"I'll protect you.I promise,Kagome."he vowed.

Kagome asked"Is this... love?"

"Yes,Kagome... I love you"he said only seconds away from her lips.

Kagome whispered"I love you too..."

Their lips met once again. The sky darkened as they kissed.

_**REVIEWWWWWWW!!!! PLEASE !!!! ITS SOOOOO EASY!!! JUST DO IT PLEAZZZZZ!!!! AND AGAIN NO GRAMMER TIPS KEEP THAT TO URSELF!!! PLEAZ AND THANK YOU!!!!! **_


	5. The Final Battle

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!

Story Name:Angel Chain's

Chapter Name:The Meeting Of Rage

Summary # 5: Since that night. Kagome,and Inuyasha have been determined to get things done,and over with. The group gets closer than they expect. Until, they meet the Ultimate Enemy. They finally have their meeting of rage!!

Last Time: _Their lips met once again. The sky darkened as it rained..._

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

The next day everyone was determined to get things done and over with. On the trail once again. To fight the basturd who started the war. Though none of them knew they were only a mile away from their prize.

"Kagome... I'm hungry"whined Shippo.

Kagome asked"I thought you just ate"

"It's been hours,tough!"he whined again.

Inuyasha groaned"We can't stop again!I'm serious this time!You're gonna have to wait r-

Kagome was looking at him with X's in her eyes. Marking his death bed when Shippo began crying. He only snorted and looked the other way. She smiled.

"There's a river not far...we can catch some fish or something"suggested Kagome.

Shippo cheered"Yay!Food!"

"Hey,Kags... beat you there"smiled Sango taking off.

Kagome called running"Cheater!Get back here!"

Miroku,Inuyasha,and Kilala walked. There way to the river up ahead. Inuyasha was looking at the black sky. Remeber how Kagome's felted like,and how she tasted. It was a unforgetable.

He looked ahead. Kagome pushed Sango in the water,and Kagome went falling in with her. Miroku,and Inuyasha began laughing. They ran over. Kagome pushed herself out. Dripping wet.

"That isn't funny!"yelled Kagome angerly.

Inuyasha helped Kagome,as Miroku helped Sango. The two smirked,and pushed the boys in. They laughed. They surfaced. Inuyasha jumped out the water angerly.

Kagome took off running, and he chased her. Miroku began tickleing Sango where she stood.

_**In The Forest**_

Inuyasha tackled Kagome to the ground. She giggled. Inuyasha was on top of her staring into her amused eyes. He smashed his lips on her's, and she kissed back. Both of them panted as the kiss became heated.

They didn't notice the rumble in the earth. The sky rumbled angerly. They pulled away panting. The ground began to crack as it shook. Inuyasha,and Kagome jumped to their feet.

"Inuyasha!What's happening!"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha growled"His scent!It's cutting in c-

"KAGOME!!!!"came Sango's voice.

Kagome took off running"SANGO"

Inuyasha ran after Kagome. They came to the clearing. Naraku had hit Sango soon as they showed up. Miroku was on the ground trying to get to his feet. Sango was on the ground unconciess.

"You basturd!Who do you think you are!"spat Kagome.

The man turned around. He had long raven hair,and crimson eyes. She gasped remebering the face. Her eyes flashed red, but Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha spat"Naraku!Today!You die!"

He charged toward him angerly. Kagome ran toward Sango. She had a scar on her cheek from when Naraku slapped her. Kagome shook her. Tears clouded her vision.

"Sango!Please, wake up!"yelled Kagome.

Rain began to fall as Inuyasha,and Miroku faught Naraku. The ground began to shake. Kagome got up, and ran toward Naraku. She tackled him. He struggled. Both of them at the edge of the cliff.

Naraku spat"Get off me half breed!"

She and Naraku fell off the cliff. Inuyasha felt terror cloud his eyes.

"KAGOME!"he yelled running to the edge.

As he looked over the cliff. He felt anger run threw him. All he saw was darkness. No sound. No evidence of Kagome ever even following.

Sango was looking over the cliff with wide eyes"No... Ka... Kagome...KAGOOMMEE...

Her scream echoed threw the forest as everyone looked down the cliff.

_**Next Day:Dawn**_

Kagome opened her eyes. Her head was pounding. She was under someone's top kimono. It was a gold color with purple edges. She shot up then winced as her head pounded.

"You're awake?"came a calm voice.

She turned to see a person with long silver hair,and amber eyes. Was it Inuyasha? He looked so much like the man she'd falen in love with.

Kagome asked"W... who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't know.I'm your lover's haf brother"he said leaning against a tree.

Kagome blushed"Oh..."

"Can you walk?"he asked grabbed his sword that was jabbed into the ground.

Kagome stood"Yes, but... where's Naraku?"

"I beat him up badly this battle will end sooner than you think,and... is this what you've been looking for?"asked the man whom she still didn't know the name of.

Kagome gasped"The Book Of Request,and The Crystal of Acceptance!How?"

"I'm a great dog demon... there are many thing's I can do.For instance read what you're thinking.You're anixous to see him that bad?"he said snorting.

Kagome frowned"Keep your freaky power's to yourself,and who are you?Your name?"

"It's on... there's no time to waste.The battles soon to come"grunted Sesshomaru walking intot he forest.

Kagome followed him. Why hadn't this so called half brother of Inuyasha come save him from slavery? Did he give a crap?

Kagome asked"Do you even care about Inuyasha?Just curious"

"Heh."snorted Sesshomaru. She smiled.

Kagome smiled"You two are just alike"

"How's that?"he asked still looking forward.

Kagome rolled her eyes"Looks, attitude, and remarks.Keh, Heh... what's the difference?"

"I suppose we got that from ou father.Nothing special"he grunted out.

Kagome rolled her eyes then smiled"Couldn't fool me"

He glanced back at her with a cold look. She smiled then showed a peace sign. He snorted then looked forward. The sky was no where near clear. She sighed. Knowing the battle was close.

_**Sunset**_

They finally came to the camp. Everyone was looking silently into the fire. She stopped Sesshomaru then sneaked up the tree. She crawled on the branch just above the group. Kagome let herself drop but her knee's kept her hanging on the branch.

"RAH!"yelled Kagome.

Everyone yelled in fear"AHHH!!"

Kagome began laughing so hard she fell out the tree but landed on her feet. She stopped laughing when everyone was glaring at her angerly.

"You think it's funny!We thought you were dead!"yelled Sango grabbing her ear and yanking it.

Kagome gasped then fell to the ground. She squeaked in pain. Sango had tears rolling down her face.

Sango yelled"YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY!HOW ABOUT I RIP THIS EAR OFF!WILL THAT BE FUNNY!HUH!?"

"Let go,Sango"muttered Inuyasha. She let go.

Kagome stood up rubbing her ear"I'm sorry!I didn't want to walk into the gloom festival you were all having!"

"How'd you survive?"asked Inuyasha calmly. Happy she was alive.

Kagome smiled"Someone you know saved me"

Sesshomaru walked from behind the tree,and Inuyasha's expression softened even more. It was a cold stare. Both brother's were giving each other.

"Coward"hissed Inuyasha.

"Half breed"

"Wimp!"

"You flithy dog!"

"GRRR"

"GRRRR"

"HEY!"yelled Kagome stepping in between them.

She sniffed. Needing silence. A arrow was shot from the forest. Kagome dodged. Kikyo stepped from the forest. Looking smug as ever.

Kikyo smirked"So our war finally begins?"

Naraku, and over a million demons appeared behind Kikyo. Everyone got ready for battle. This wasn't gonna be easy. She pulled out her twin swords,and destroyed the book,and the crystal. Each sword shined powerfully.

Everyone got ready for body.


	6. The Final Battle:The Way With the Wind

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!

Story Name:Angel Chain's

Summary # 6:The final battle has finally arrived. Will Kagome fail or succeed in her promise to her father to defeat Naraku,and make peace. Or will the love she has for the hanyou interfere?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The battle had been going on for hours. Wounds stung the groups body, serverly. Kagome barely dodged Kikyo's arrow. Her body beginning to get weak, and beginning to get controled by her true side of the neko. Kagome shoved Kikyo back and wiped the blood off her cheek.

Inuyasha was still fighting hard and made. Clashes of their swords looked like lightening. Miroku helped Sango ight off the demons that continued to come,and Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha with Naraku. Her sword pulsed. She winced at her heart and dropped to her knee's.

"Kagome!Why aren't you useing the sword!"called Sango getting pissed as a demon slashed at her arm.

Kagome clenched at her heart"I can't use it!I'm not my mother!I'm not strong enough!"

"Kagome look out!"called Sango throwing Hirakotsu.

Kagome did a backflip to dodge th demon,and Kikyo's silver arrow's that were deadly. Smathered with a toxic posion. She felt a arm wrap around her waist. She looked up to see Inuyasha.

Inuyasha whispered panted"Use the sword we're running out of tim,Kagome"

"I... I-

"Yes you can,Kagome.Believe in your power.Then you'll have no problem"he said against her neck.

The sword pulsed,and Kagome winced.

Kagome shook her head"No.I'll hurt more than Naraku,Inuyasha.Stop interfereing with my inner self."

"Damn it,Kagome... stop being scrady-cat!"he yelled angerly. Her eyes slanted at the comment.

Miroku called"Come on you two!We can't do this on our own!"

"Hold it!Kagome... we don't have long.Please... "he whispered kissing her neck.

Kagome grabbed the sword"A... alright."

"Alright.Let's finish this!"he smirked running off to help Sesshomaru before she could say anything.

A single tear escaped her eyes as the sword pulsed violently. The neko side of her chuckled. She actually believe love could conquer over all. That's what her mother believe,and look what happened to her. She pulled both swirds out.

There was a bright light that engulfed around Kagome. Everyone froze. Even Naraku. The power was hard to ignore. Next thing everyone know. Kikyo fell to the ground. A huge hole in her chest.

As the light lifted up everyone gasped at the sight. Kagome had blood on her hand. She'd just killed Kikyo with her bare hands. She had one black stripe on each of her cheeks, and her eyes were a blood crimson color. She looked at Naraku then smirk.

Naraku chuckled as a his ora strenght"I'll devour you just like I did your mother!"

"M... mom... lend me your strength"whispered Kagome walking toward Naraku.

Naraku,and Kagome began to battle the duel to the death. Naraku's sword went right into Kagome's heart. Soon as her two swords went into his.

Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!!!"

She smirked as Naraku yanked his sword out of her chest. She jabbed the sword in more. Naraku's whole body became dust. Becoming nothing but dirt. The sun began to peek out of the sun.

The swords in Kagome's hands vanished,and she fell to her knees clenching at her heart. The others came running toward her. Inuyasha knelt in front of her soon as she past out. Accepting the darkness. Clenching the jewel in her hands.

"Kagome!Don't die on me!"

Those were the only words she heard from Inuyasha before she blanked out.

_**Four And A Half Days Later**_

Inuyasha refused to leave Kagome's side since the day. The day they had to go to the old priest, Kaede. Kagome was on the porch of death. She'd said there was only one way to save her.

_**Flashback Four Days Ago**_

_"The only way to save her is if you mate her,Inuyasha"said the old priest wisely._

_Sango cried in Miroku's arm's. Kagome was shaking in her sleep. Kaede had said she was on the edge. Death calling her name. Or perhaps something dark. _

_She was whimpering out his name. The necklace that she hadn't put back on appeared. Appeared in his hand soon as she blanked out. Everyone didn't protest against it. For Kagome's life was in his hands._

_Inuyasha whispered"I'll do it"_

_"Aye."she said standing. _

_**End Flashback**_

He looked at the bite mark on his shoulder. She'd be counciess when they mated but after that she'd been sleeping. She didn't deny him. The scariest thing was what Kaede told him. There was gonna me a tiny side effect.

A tiny? It wasn't small at all. It was going to be a total change. The rest of them were so shock they left. They thought he needed his time. To think. For it was a huge step he couldn't deny.

Kagome... was... pregnant. It wasn't a bad thing but... how would she react was what kept going threw his head. They'd be teen parents. He'd protect,and love her. No matter what.

"Inu... Inuyasha?"came her voice. His head shot up.

She was right in front of him. A curious look on her face. She looked a lot better than she did a few days ago. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug. She hgged him back.

She asked"So... we're mates now?"

"Yes"he said making her look at him. She leaned over and kissed his collar bone.

She looked back up at him. A shine of hope shined in his eyes. Kagome felt very nausous but pushed it aside. He opened his mouth then closed it.

Kagome whispered"Tell me... what's wrong"

"Ka... Kagome.There was a side effect... in us mating."he said trrying to avoid those luring purple eyes.

She made him look at her"What?"

"You're pregnant,Kagome"he let go fast then looking at the ground sadly. She smiled.

Kagome whispered"Is that wht you're so worried about?Inuyasha... Iove you.Nothin will change that"

He looked up at her shocked. Her lips were only seconds away. They didn't notice everyone peeking from the outside. Miroku had proposed to her, AND her best friend was having a pup! She wanted to squeal so badly. Miroku's arms wrapped around her waist and she smiled.

Inuyasha captured Kagome's lip into a passionate kiss. Sango let it out,and squealed. They pulled away. Sango ran in and tackled Kagome into a not very violent hug. Shippo, Kilala, Miroku,and Kaede walked in smiling.

All was great now. They could all be free know, and the darkness was lifted and the sun shined. The Angel Chain's were know loosened. No trouble to come.

**The End!**

**REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! NO GRAMMER CRAP!!!!!! LOL!!!!!! PEACE!!!!!!**


End file.
